Shadows of the mind
by X-Jade Green-X
Summary: This is a story about Ginny, it isn't the typical story of her, shes not the innocent little girl, this is her comeing of age story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in here but the plot!! Obviously I didn't invent the characters.

* * *

Ginny lay in her bed, staring at the top of the tapestry. She didn't want to get up for classes, she didn't want to go to Potions. It was bad enough Snape decided to move her up a year, but she had to be in a class with harry, hermonie, Ron, and draco. She was going to go nuts, Harry was swell and attractive and it was always assumed she liked him, but little did anyone know that she really found him annoying, then there was Ron, he was okay for a brother, not like Fred but still okay, and Hermionie. . .She disliked know it alls with a passion. As if on cue Hermione pulled aside the curtain and said in a sing song voice,

"Time for class Ginny, you don't want to be late!" Ginny nodded and rolled out of bed. The sun was shinning through the windows with such intensity, that if this were any other story I could probably start this story with a 'it was a wonderful day outside as Ginny lay in bed',but alas this story is not about anything good, or well maybe it could be. Anyways back to the plot. . .

Ginny rummaged through her drawers until she found her favorite pair of socks, and cutest hair clips. Last week she had talked Parvatie into cutting her bangs so they fell across her face and hid her right eye, now when she baretted it she looked adorable, next was the green hair dye.

"I don't know why you cut your hair, you were so cute before." Hermionie chimed in as she dressed, Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I like it this way, anyways I'm sick of the 'oh your ron's little baby sister' thing, I was so over that last year." Ginny said glaring at Hermione behind her back. Soon both girls were dressed and they made their way down to the co-ed common room.

"There you girls are, aye I am about to die of hunger!" Ron yelled across the room, Harry got up and moved towards Hermione and Ginny. He looked at Ginny and blushed, she batted her eye lashes at him, boys were so easy to manipulate. Then Harry linked arms with both girls and said.

"To breakfast! Then to the dungeon!" Ginny put on her smile and followed everyone down to breakfast.

The dungeon was as gloomy as ever, the walls were damp, and smelled of earth. The little sunlight that made it in through the dingy windows was immediately absorbed into the dusty tapestries, so nearly all the light came from burning torches on the wall. Ginny looked at them with disgust, and yet a calm familiarity set within her she sighed and trudged her way into the classroom, Harry, Hermionie, and Ron followed her. Most of the Gryffindors were already here, and all of the Slytherins were in attendance. There was one full table empty, which just like in every book that JKR ever wrote, and in most fanfictions, was conveniently empty for the trio, but because Ginny has never been to potions before she just stood around looking at each table for an empty spot whilst the others sit down.

"ms. weasly, I suggest you find a spot soon, class starts in under two minuets," an icy voice said, most of you already know who this is, but if you haven't picked up on the contex clues then I shall tell you, it was the voice of the Potions Master Severus Snape. And while were on the subject of Potions master, why is he a master and everyone elst was a professor, I never understood that anyhow. . . Ginny looked franticly for a spot, there were only two open, one was next to Nevill longbottom, the other was next to Draco Malfoy. Ginny fidgeted with nervousness, now none in their right mind would sit next to Nevill, though he was a sweet boy and very adorable, he was the worst partner to have in any subject but herboligy, then again Draco was evil, he had this thing against Gryffindors, she didn't know if his spite would extend into giving himself a failing grade as well. So Ginny stood inbetween the two tables, one with Nevill waving her over, and the other with Draco glaring at her.

* * *

okay its short, but I wanted to leave ya'll on a cliff hanger. so what do ya think 


	2. Chapter 2:Once and for all

Ginny teadered on the edge of her decision. She could go sit with Nevill, but then she may fail or get her hair burnt off like poor Suzie Hammerson, but if she sat with Draco Ron wouldn't talk to her, not that that is a bad thing. She could feel Snape behind her and then decided, to the suprise of the class to sit next to Draco Malfoy. She swept over to the table quickly and took her seat gracefully. Snape stood there, mouth agaped then snapped out of it momentarally. He walked up to the large chalkboard and waved his wand. Suddenly beautiflly written words appeared on the board Ginny simled, the first potion she would have to do was something she had done about fifty times.

Scurvy-grass, Lovage, and Sneezewort Make it. Tell me what it is.Try it if you dare.

Draco had the look of a frightened rat on his face Ginny just giggled."What are you laughing about Weasly." he spat at her, Venom thick in his voice. Ginny looked at her hands, then met his eyes once more. He was peering at her, the anger still rich in his young face, when their eyes met Ginny could feel her heart race, His eyes were cold blue, so cold that she began to shiver just from looking into them, but so cold that she could not look away. It was Draco who, after many long moments broke the stare. "we better get started"He mumbled, then moved his chair away from hers.

"yes" Ginny nodded and rose from her seat. The ingrediants were across the room. At the table next to Harry and Hermione and Ron. As she passed the table her brother grabbed her hand

. "What are you doing!" He hissed at her, his face puce from anger. Ginny froze, and then regained composure.

"What do you mean?" She asked innocently enough to proove that she was doing something wrong.

"Why didn't you choose Nevill, what are you just waiting for Draco to kill you!" he said a bit louder, Hermione put her hand on his sholder and he quieted down once again, "I mean to say is that he hates us Ginny." At this Ginny ripped her hand away from her brother and bent down to his level.

"I think Nevill has a better chance of killing me, and it is just on day don't worry." Ginny whispered then gave her brother a hug, which stunned him. She gathered the ingrediants and went back to the table. The water was bubbling and Draco was beginning to sweat from the heat. Ginny glanced at him for only moments but none the less she was blushing from the thoughts that swirled around in her mind. Draco seemed to get the hint and looked at her.

"what?" He asked innocent enough, still angry, but somehow friendly.

"Nothing, just thinking." She said chopping up the ingrediants with a dull knife.

"Let me guess, your considering going and working with longbottom over there?"

"That is none of your buissness." She replied curtly, smiling a little.

"Does your brother controll you that much?" He asked polietly, but she knew how it was ment. Her face grew red again, this time from anger.

"Ronald dosn't controll me at all I make my decisions, so Mr. Malfoy you would be wise to keep your mouth shut and put this in." She said handing him the Lovage. Draco mumbled something she couldn't hear and then dumped it in, instantly the water grew purple. Then he slowly stired in the scurvy grass.

"No no no!" Ginny Chided and took the spoon from him, for a breif second their hands touched and her heart fluttered. "Erm. . "she said suddenly forgetting what she was doing "Oh, no you stir it the other ways or else it wont mix right." she said, a smiled edged onto draco's face, but only for a moment then it turned into a snarl.

"bug off, I'm not into takeing advice from my inferiors." He said ripping the spoon out of her hand. Ginny was hurt, tears were welling behind her brown eyes, she was glad the haircut hid her face. She stopped the tears and worked on the potion diligently. She roughly handed the items to Draco who put them in the potion. when they finished Ginny wrote out an outline and Draco went to turn it in. Ginny looked around the room, furious, wondering if anyone else had seen what happened, the smug look on Ron's face told her her answer.

'jerk' She mumbled under her breath just as Draco was sitting down, he looked at her and then smirked. Her face grew hott, she knew she was turning red again, her heart was fluttering, though she didn't know if it was with passion, or fury, or possibly a mixture of both.

---------------------

Next chapter, what do you think?


End file.
